


backseat

by silvermillkk



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, FWB, Smut, Vaginal Sex, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29141670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvermillkk/pseuds/silvermillkk
Summary: beth and rio have a little backseat adventure.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	backseat

“Alright, time is up. Everyone bring your tests up” Ms.Gomez said as she silenced the alarm on her. “That means you to Miss. Marks” looking up to see Beth still on her test, the teacher eyeing Rio who was waiting by the door.

“C’mon Elizabeth”

“Yes I know.” she said, bubbling in her last answer.

Rio was definitely not looking at the way her skirt started to rise as she got up. Nope. or the fact that her hair was down today, stands being pinned back to frame her beautiful face.Watching as she handed the test up to Ms.Gomez, Rio also was not transfixed by the smoothness of her neck or by the graceful bump of her white blouse stretching from her breasts, which by the way, did n̶o̶t̶ wonders for his imagination.

Once done with that, Beth and Rio exit the classroom with a “have a good day” to their teacher.

~~~~~~~

The school day having already been over, the pair started walking out towards Rios’ car. The small chit-chat going on between the two had stopped when Beth spotted Ruby by her car with Stan.

“Ruby!” Beth exclaimed, going up to hug her, Ruby hugging her back.

“So how was Ms.Gomez's test?” Stan asked, directing the question towards Beth and Rio.

“It was good” Beth responded, looking up at Rio who nodded his head.

“Only Elizabeth took the whole class to finish” said Rio, huffing out a tiny bit of laughter. Beth rolling her eyes at him.

“That's my B for you” Ruby commented. “Well Stan and I better get going, there's a showing of ‘Just Go With It’ and we can't miss it”

“..I mean we can,” Stan said, amusingly.

“Stan get in the car” Ruby shaking her head, looking back at Beth “I'll talk to you later” then looking at Rio “better watch her”.

Rio laughing “Don't worry, ‘s in good hands” 

~~~~~~~

Ah yes, one small detail to add, Beth and Rio have been doing the deed, hittin’ the hay, screwing, fucking, or making love. Whatever you want to call it. To everybody else it's just two simple friends going home.

Rio drove down to a secluded area where less people would be around, He saw Beth giggling. “what?”

“it's just-giggling- you couldn't wait to we got to my house”

“Nah ma, have you seen yourself today, I need you now” Rio replied putting the car in park, then jumping back in the backseat, patting his lap. “C’mere”. A blushing Beth then got onto his lap.

Soon enough their hands were all over each other. Beth feeling up on his neck, shoulders, chest, and then to his hardened member beneath his pants, earning a groan from the man beneath her. Rio unbuttoning Beth's blouse, pulling down her panties. Hands traveling up to her pussy, earning a low whimper from the woman above him. 

“Fuck, Elizabeth how are you so wet?” Rio moving more rapidly up and down her slit. “Been thinking bout me?” Beth nodding her head, “Oh yeah? All for me?” 

Beth quickly nodded. Hands now, shakling, unbuttoning his pants pulling Rios thick cock out. “Rio.. I want you now”.

“m’course baby” he said, mouth moving to the top of her breasts up to her neck, sucking gently. “Gotta warm you up first” he said as he started to insert his finger, pushing in back and forth. Beth now moaning.

“please Rio..ah..i'm warmed up enough..” Beth said breathlessly.

Rio then took his fingers out, bringing them up to his lips, a lustful look scattered upon his face and gleaming eyes. Rio finally pulled her down, his tip entering her sopping cunt. Rio tilted his head back and groaned at the feeling of being engulfed by her. He stopped at about halfway and gave her a leisurely thrust. Her warmth was killing him right now.

“Oh, shit, baby.” Rio hissed once he was finally completely inside of her. Beth, speechless. He lifted her up and slammed her back onto his cock, impaling her. Beth moaning loudly, the sounds echoing in the car. As Rio continued to move her up and down. Beth began to unclasp her bra over her, letting Rio fondle her creamy breasts as Beth took over the pace.

“Harder,” Beth squeaked. Rio complied and grabbed her hips once again, bringing her down faster and more forcefully. “mm, Rio... I’m gonna come.” Her voice was high-pitched and broken up due to the violent bouncing.

“Fuck, Elizabeth, I’m almost there.” Rio moaned, pulling her face towards his, they stared at each other, Beth coming to her orgasm, making for the most beautiful Rio could look at.

With that Rio dug his nails into her hips as his last couple thrusts grew harder, emptying himself inside of Beth, head falling back to her neck. The two reclaiming their breath sat together for a while, Beth lightly scratching Rios hairs.

“I hope I did good on that test” Beth asked, breaking the silence.

Rio laughing into her neck, looking back out to Beth, a smiling spreading their lips, “are you serious”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to all who read <3 ! 
> 
> I really hoped you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it.


End file.
